This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the formation of pilot holes used in earth boring procedures and an example of a pilot hole assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,641.
When forming a pilot hole from one pit to another, the pilot hole often deviates from a straight line and this deviation is normally at a maximum at the exit end of the pilot hole.
Normally it is quite difficult to straighten up this pilot hole prior to moving the main earth cutter therethrough and the present device facilitates this straightening operation.